No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk
by LOSTrocker
Summary: Richie asks Joe a favor concerning Tilly. est. Joe/Tilly.


**A/N: **For those in the States: HAPPY LABOR DAY! WOOT! I'm off work which Highlander fan fiction! This one is a early piece for Tilly/Dawson. Featuring some Richie Ryan because it's been ages since I wrote him. For anyone who is wondering Tilly is of legal age when she first meets him.

**No Use Crying Over Spilt Milk: **

By: LOSTrocker

**Highlander timeline: 1993, Joe's. **

It was the shattering of a glass bottle that caught Richie's attention. "Dammit," Tilly cursed from the floor.

"Hey, everythin' 'kay?" Dawson questioned from behind the bar.

Tilly came up with a tray of shards. "Sorry Joe, fingers musta slipped."

"No use cryin' over spilled beer."

"I thought it was milk." Richie corrected.

As Joe took the tray from her, it was Richie who actually spotted the blood. "Oh shit Tills, yer bleedin',"

"I musta cut myself cleanin' up the glass."

The slice was in the crook of her thumb. Richie was about to help her with it when he sat back down to only have Dawson take care of it instead. "C'mere," Joe opened the bar so Tilly could step through.

There was a sink behind him. He turned on the warm water. The Watcher let it run awhile so it could heat up. Joe found some band-aids. Apparently, they were something to keep around here since things like this tended to pop up every now and then.

"May I?" Dawson asked and gestured for Tilly's wounded hand.

Tilly trusted him enough to do so.

A moment passed by them where no words really needed to be spoken. He placed her hands under the water, she barely flinched. Joe kept it under there for a couple of moments to get the bleeding to stop. Then he pulled it out, dried it off with a clean cloth, and finally placed the band-aid on. Joe didn't notice because he was so busy fiddling with everything that he didn't catch Tilly's eyes upon him all the while with a smile on her lips.

It made Richie smile too due to simple fact that this was something that Tilly wasn't use to. There was that spark, something there that he could push until both of them opened their eyes to see what was in front of them.

"All better?" Joe questioned.

"Yes, much. Thanks Dawson."

"Don't mention it." he waved it off like it was no big deal. He hadn't a clue.

A slight awkwardness slipped by them, where eyes locked and breath was caught in the throat. It was Tilly who broke it with: "I better go make sure I picked up everything so no one else hurts themselves."

"Want me to git the broom?" Joe offered.

"I got it." she assured with another smile of hers, and excused herself so she could take her leave.

"What?" Joe demanded when he saw Richie grinning from ear to ear.

"Nothin', it's jest yer good at that." Rich complimented.

"Meh, I jest done what anyone else would."

'No," Richie shook his head. "No one has really ever done that fer her. Yer good wit here,"

"She's a good kid."

"Ya'know she's not a kid though."

"Oh c'mon, to me yer all youngin'," Joe teased.

"Ya git what I'm sayin'," Richie continued on.

"Yeah, how 'bout cutting me some slack Rich," Joe pleaded with him. Richie had good intensions. He really did, but sometimes he over did it, and he's all ready explained it as best as he could. As much as he liked Tilly, he wasn't sure he was ready to bring her into their world yet. She didn't know anything. Tilly still had that blind, innocent eye to what was going on around her. He planned to keep it that way for as long as he could. The less she knew, the better.

"Al'right, al'right," Richie held up his hands in utter surrender. "Seriously though, can I ask ya a favor."

He sighed. "Sure, shoot." Dawson had a feeling he'd regret this later.

"If anything happens to me," Richie made a motion across his neck with his hand. "I mean anything," again with a clean swoop.

"Don't talk like that." Joe whispered. He hated it when the kid went on about the possibility of loosing his head. The sad truth was that was just how The Game was played. Those were the rules, Dawson didn't make them because if he did he'd rewrite them to where he could stop loosing his friends and not have to worry when anyone of them bolted out for a challenge.

"I'm jest sayin'," said Richie. "I've watched her with her and from what I can gather, yer it Joe. I need to know that someone will look out fer 'cos, there really isn't one, ya'know?"

"Yeah." Joe looked over Richie's shoulder to find Tilly finishing up. How could anyone disregard that girl as she was nothing was beyond him. "I can do that." Dawson vowed. Of course, this one he wouldn't be breaking. As long as it was in his power, he'd make sure Tilly was protected.

"Thanks Joe, I owe ya." Richie extended a hand to him.

Joe took it, shook on it. Richie didn't owe him a damn thing. As far as he was concerned, it seemed it was the other way around.


End file.
